Secret Love
by Laerruz
Summary: She saw him dancing with another girl again. Every second and every thought, she was in so deep but she'll never show it on her face that her heart was tearing at the sight. He watch as a guy approached and stood beside her. Something in his stomach curled at the sight. It should be him beside her and no one else. Noctis x Lightning
**SECRET LOVE**

 **A oneshot fanfic. Inspired by Little Mix ft Jason Derulo's Secret Love song. Note: Inspired. Means it isn't an actually follow up on the song lyrics. Also, apologies for my grammar and whatever mistake.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR SONG REFERENCE SO PLEASE DON'T GO SUING ME OR SOMETHING.**

 **Noctis x Lightning**

 **Talking – Present time  
** Talking – Flashbacks

 **LIGHTNING'S POV**

 **The sound of violin echoed through the usually silent hall way that leads to the ballroom. Inside was the contrast as the atmosphere was livelier and merrier than the ghostly hallway. The annual ball held by the Caelums was held every end of the year and with such a huge event required well trained soldiers for safety reasons.**

 **That was why she was there.**

 **She saw him dancing with another girl again as she stood at a corner near one of the pillars of the hall, dying a little more. Every second and every thought, she was in so deep but she'll never show it on her face that her heart was tearing at the sight before her.**

 **It should be her by his side and not some fancy princess with high positions. She knew she shouldn't need to worry though. He'd mention it a billion times now how she was the only one he'll ever truly be with.**

It started off with an offer. She and a couple others were chosen to help tighten security and train the soldiers residing in a kingdom of Lucis. She would've refused if it wasn't for her dearest sister who all but forced her to go. It was for her own good she said. She would never say it aloud but her little sister was very much right in that.

Her first meeting with the young prince caught her off guard. She was on her way towards the castle's training ground where she came close to crashing into him at a corner. With her well-trained quick reflexes, she managed to stop herself immediately. What came a surprise was so could the young and handsome male before her who-from what she can tell, was going at an extremely fast pace.

With the limited distance between them, she could see every shade of blues in his eyes while feeling his hot breathe on her face. He pulled back almost immediately and stuttered out an apology which she shrugged it off. No harm done after all. He speeded off after though as if being chased to escape. She wasn't wrong when another figure came passing by almost as quickly as the first.

The next time she saw him was on a much calmer situation. She found a garden where not many people knew of and she it didn't take long for her to get accustom to going there every free time she got. It gave her a sense of peace when her mind gets stormed on.

It didn't take long for her to notice the sound of footsteps hitting the grass after finding a good spot to rest under a shady tree. The sound of exhausted sighs soon followed after before the sound of the footsteps came to an abrupt stop. Even with her eyes close she could feel his gaze upon her and when she let them open, she found herself staring back at the very same blue eyes she first met.

 **She was brought out of her mussing when she noticed another figure standing nearby her. "I'm sure you need the company as much as I do." The figure said jokingly as they made themselves comfortable in their spot. It was her superior, Lieutenant Amodar who was among the few to partake in this offer. She wasn't too sure if it was a good thing that her lieutenant was good at reading her or not but it did offer some advantages as they were discussing some battle theories making her think less of her reason for depression.**

 **NOCTIS'S POV**

 **A guy approached her and stood beside her as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. Something in his stomach curled at the sight. The similar style clothing should've told his forever logical brain they were just co-workers and if he'd look closer, he'd have recognised the lieutenant who was often in the meeting room discussing tactics with his father and that of Lightning's superior. But his heart didn't like the sight one bit.**

 **Call him obsessive but he never wanted anyone to be near her, only him. He wished he could hold her in the street or kiss her openly on the dance floor. He was willing to risk his name if he could just be with her and he'd told her that numerous of time. But she was too kind hearted to let him and even threatened him if he did, much to his annoyance and amusement. That's why they kept their relationship a secret. He was a prince. And she was a soldier. A soldier who seized his heart without her realising.**

It started off with just a glance. He heard of the group of soldiers from Bodhum that had arrived in his kingdom and was curious to see how they look like. That and he was running away from his duties. Ignis, his best friend and also his consultant was on his case and he wasn't sure if he was lucky to have such a friend who cared or unlucky because he couldn't slack off. His thoughts abruptly came to a stop just as he turned to a corner and just like his thoughts, his body came to an instinct halt just barely crashing into a figure. His brain had refused to function by the sight of the figure before him.

A young female with curly rose coloured hair and the most beautiful pale aqua eyes he has ever seen was staring right at him with mild surprise. To say he wasn't entirely affected would've been a lie because firstly, he rarely gets to see anyone-if ever, with rose hair and secondly, she was stunning. When he finally came to his senses, he stuttered out an apology before remembering his tail is still being chase and so speed off after.

A week has passed and she was still on his mind. Work was piling up and so he decided he needed a well-deserved break. He made his way to his secret garden (well, it wasn't really a secret but there barely seem to be anyone who goes there besides him. Maybe because it was open to the wild and so the risk of being attack was high.) Taking a deep breathe, he hadn't expected someone else to be there before him. It turned out to be the same girl he was thinking off for the past week.

 **3RD PERSON'S POV**

He played it cool while she acted as if he never existed. It started off as comfortable silences before it gradually turn to small talks and before they knew it, they were seeing each other every day at their special spot.

Lightning, he found out her name, was a one of a kind soldier he has ever met. Cold, emotionless and distance the first time he met her. But eventually he realises she was not as bad as he or any others had assumed to be. What they thought was cold was actually wise perception. He noticed it from the way she speaks. It was as if she has far more experience than she let on, often times providing great advice and only judging after getting her facts right. What they thought was emotionless was a hidden secret that craves to be shared and what was distance was just her determination and concentration to complete her task without straying from her goal.

Noctis, she realise was the prince of the kingdom who was cool, strong and confident. However after getting to know him better, what was cool and strong was just a mask used in order to protect his kingdom and citizens. What was confident she found was rather rash especially in battlefields. To her, he was an average teenager with a rebellious attitude, who dislikes strict rules and acts as he please which gets him and his friends into trouble most of the time.

Weeks turn into months and they were closer than ever. He found it exhilarating sparring with her and could usually be seen sneaking away from his duty to have a spar session with her. She brings a whole new definition to battles and he is at awe every time she brings him to his back. He gave her nothing less than 100% and she never uses the same trick twice. By the end of the weeks, they were at a tie with their little spar.

She enjoyed his company during her night patrols. The first few nights he came looking for her, she told him he didn't need to accompany her but he insisted otherwise no matter how tired he looked. It eventually became a routine and she found herself looking forward to his presence more times than she can count.

 **LIGHTNING'S POV**

 **She was feeling drain and he noticed that which is why she is currently in the garden after being shooed of duty by her lieutenant. "You look like you are going to collapse in seconds." He'd told her before finding another soldier to accompany. She was grateful for Lieutenant Amodar's concern for her but at the same time she didn't want to feel useless. Just thinking about it brought back memories of how they became closer, probably even how they got together.**

They were both comfortable with their current status as friends, that she could tell. But something felt missing. It wasn't until 9 months down the road did the signs become so clear.

She was approached by a princess who came to the kingdom for business. What purpose? Noctis's other half. Rumours had it that there was a girl in the young prince's life and almost immediately every princesses from near and far came to confirm that fact and to fight for that position. From what she could tell, Regis, Noctis father was amused by all these if the way his eyes sparkle every time he sees them together was any indication.

The said princess belittled Lightning to the point she wanted to pierce her gunblade into her skull but she didn't. Usually, Noctis was around when they belittled her but this time around he had a meeting with his father and the said princess took the opportunity to do as she please with her snobbish personality. Sadly, it didn't stop there. Every moment the princess gets, she uses it to her advantage be it demanding ridiculous orders or accompanying the princess as her guard (more like slave).

Long story short, the entire week was hell for Lightning and she was at her breaking point. It didn't help that she never got to see the young prince during her hard times but it took her a moment to realise how weak she had become. It was then she decided she had enough. Since when had she turned soft? She was once called the cold, emotionless soldier and now it was time to prove it. She requested for more outdoors shift and less breaks to avoid the young prince. She knew this was giving the princess her victory but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was recuperate from all the mental tortures she's put her through.

Hours turned to days when she finally came back from a mission that required her away for a couple of days feeling completely exhausted. Although exhausted, she had time to collect her thoughts and strengthen herself up during her mission. She didn't need any of the negativity in her life and she wasn't going back to it. Her goal was to complete the agreed upon offer and head back to Serah safely.

She has just entered her room when a hand turned her around to meet with glowing red eyes much to her astonishment. "Where were you? I was soo worried when I couldn't find you for days!" She blinked several times before shifting back to her stoic look. "Mission. There was nothing for you to worry about." Noctis stepped back a little with a look of surprise but that was all she needed to close the door behind her. She didn't want to see him and she was still tired from her mission. Etro however, disagrees.

The door couldn't close when she wanted to and the culprit was the black boot of his foot sticking out. "What'd happened Lightning?" "Nothing happened." She greeted her teeth before kicking his boot away to close it fully again but the moment she locked it and turn away from the door, he was facing her. She had completely forgotten of his ability to teleport. "No it's not nothing. Tell me what's wrong." She scoffed while rolled her eyes. "Nothing is wrong Caelum. I just got back from a mission and I'm tired so if you could leave the ro-" One moment she was walking away from him and the next she found herself against the door with her hands in custody. She narrowed her eyes. "Let go." He stared back at her with his blue eyes. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." "Let go Caelum." She warned once more with little patience she has left. His eyes soften in sadness as he spoke softly. "…What wrong with you…?" No matter how painful it was to hurt him, she snapped.

She smashed her forehead on his making him let go of her in an instant. "What's wrong with ME?!" I've been perfectly fine until the moment I came here. Your fan service never leaves me alone and I'm tired of being kicked on like trash. Not that that has anything to do with you because you are never there when I needed y-" She cut herself off when she realise what she was about to say and made a dash out of the room. "Wait Light-!" She didn't. She felt too embarrass to face him. How could she be so stupid to let herself fall for him?

 **NOCTIS'S POV**

 **The moment she wasn't near his sight, he started to panic a little before forcing himself to calm down. She was independent enough to take care of her own self. It reminded him of the first time they've ever fought and also the main reason they got closer than they'd ever would.**

The sudden increase in his workload made it impossible to see her and it didn't help that the princess from the nearby kingdom was still around. But when he realise she was nowhere near his sight, it was like a sudden dump of cold water in the early morning. He felt cold and panic start to seep in. He wouldn't say it aloud because she hates it but he was worried about her. The number of times he'd caught the other princesses belittling Lightning whenever they thought he wasn't around told him that much that he needs to always be with her whenever they came for a visit. He would've sent Gladiolus and Prompto to be his eyes but he was pretty sure they wouldn't have made it out alive no matter how good they are. That and Prompto would've pissed her off. Just thinking about it made him chuckle causing his current companion to raise an eyebrow. "Haven't seen Lightning around lately." Ignis commented making the young prince awaken from his thoughts. "Yeah…" His sudden depression made Ignis sigh. "She'll be fine. She's a tough one after all." "Yeah…"

Several days had passed more specifically, a week and he still hasn't seen Lightning which made him beyond paranoid. He had heard from Lieutenant Amodar that she went on a mission for a couple of days and was finally back. Ditching his work, he headed over to her room just in time to see her enter. He pulled her towards him only to notice how tired she was. He took a step back the moment he realise something wasn't right with her. He knew he should've followed his guts. He didn't like how she was looking weak and fragile; he didn't like how she called him by his surname; he didn't like how he never really knew her to the point of causing her such pain; and he definitely didn't like how she ran away from him. "What are you doing Noct?!" He looked up to see Prompto by the door with Gladiolus holding him back with Ignis standing at the side. "Go after her!" Prompto exclaimed before literally pushing him out of the room. He'll have to question them later for their being there but at the moment, Prompto was right. With that he dashed towards the only place he could think of that she'd be.

 **The ball has finally ended and he felt drain from entertaining their guest. When he was finally deem free from his duty, his feet paced towards his favourite place.** _ **Their favourite place.**_ **He corrected himself. He thought about all the struggles they've been put through and how they were just about to give up. They never did and that was the best thing he could ever ask for. Looking up with a smile on his face, he steps forward into the dark night.**

 **3RD PERSON'S POV**

Panting from running, he calmed his pounding heart before entering the garden. His heart skipped a beat when he couldn't catch sight of her. He was about to run out to look for her if her trait mark hair wasn't showing behind the tree. He took hesitant steps forward until he reached her. "… I'm… sorry. It wasn't right to lash out at you when it wasn't your fault." "No you had all right. It was my fault that you were in that position in the first place. I'm sorry." He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was holding her emotions in.

She never cried. Not since her parents death but even then she barely cried. So why does her eyes sting so much? No tears fell from her face but it might as well have with the stinging sensation it brought. She didn't even realise he was standing in front of her until his warmth enveloped her senses. She was so caught off guard that she didn't know how to react. His face was beside hers and she could hear and feel his warm breathe. "It's okay to show your emotions every once in a while. Lean on me if you have to… You are human after all." Seconds pass when Lightning finally reacted to his touch. Her fingers twitched ever so slightly before moving up to rest on his back as she hesitantly buried her face into his broad shoulder. It was enough for him to pull her closer.

They talked about everything for the longest time until night came and even then, they headed over to his room to continue where they left off. They didn't need to say it out loud how it felt right being close together and openly sharing stories with each other.

 **She didn't even notice his presence when gentle hands snake around her torso whereas soft kisses were planted on her face. "Miss me?" The deep voice murmured in her ear making her scoffed. "Hardly." It was a lie of course as she reached for the said arm to squeezed it lightly. They both sat in comfortable silence in each other's embrace. No they couldn't do what normal couples do in public. But being able to spend some quality time with each other was enough for the both. Because even if their love was a hopeless case, they knew they were meant for each other and nothing would change that.**

 _ **Because I'm yours.**_

* * *

 **Bloopers**

 **Noctis : So what were you doing there?**

 **Prompto : Well- err… We were jus-**

 **Ignis : "** _ **I**_ **was". *adjusting glasses* Don't bring us into this.**

 **Prompto : Right… Well I was just… err… happen to be there?**

 **Gladiolus : *sigh* Did you have to drag us with you?**

 **Noctis : …**


End file.
